The Trouble of Change
by cathopes
Summary: Bella is finally a vampire, but there's a price. She gets captured by the La Push pack, and now either she must free herself or have Edward save her. And after that? Who knows what might happen... Complete
1. Chapter 1

After almost two whole years of wait, I had finally gotten what I wanted. I should have been happy- overjoyed even. But I wasn't. I was miserable, alone, and afraid.

There is a saying, "All get what they want", what it doesn't say is the price you pay for getting it... I was in an empty room, and had been for about a week. I wasn't sure; there was no window inside. Not to mention, I couldn't sleep. So, naturally, I had lost all sense of time. What I did know was how I ended up in this mess.

_It was Saturday. Edward was waiting on me downstairs to go over to the Cullen's house..._

I rushed around like a mad woman, trying to leave my house as soon as possible. I grinned at the thought of Edward waiting in the kitchen for me. Charlie had left only a moment before- gone fishing down at La Push. I hardly went there anymore, what was the point? Jake pretty much hated me.

I threw on some clothes and headed down the stairs, praying I wouldn't trip. To my pleasure, I didn't and went to Edward's welcoming arms. "Hello, Bella." He murmured into my hair before kissing me. My breath caught, and he grinned.

"Hello to you, too." I managed to respond. "So, are we doing anything special today?"

_"Well, Alice said it is going to be prefect weather for baseball. Want to come?" I could feel his excitement building. How could I tell him no?_

I smiled, "Sure! I like to watch you all play." It was true. As soon as Edward felt comfortable with me going to them again, I gained a taste for watching the game.

His answering smile took my breath away. "Great, we'll do that tonight." He shrugged, "We will just be at my house until then."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I commented as he took my hand and led me out the door to his silver Volvo.  


I lay down on my back, and stared up at the blank ceiling, there was nothing else to do. Instincts were getting the better of me, I knew. From the time I had been changed, I was thirsty. It was overwhelming. I felt as if I would attack the first thing that came my way- animal or human. I was disgusted with myself.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards my room. But that wasn't all; my nose tingled. I was sure my eyes would be watering if they could have. Werewolf. The door opened, and I growled lowly. There, standing before me with a pained expression on his face, was Jacob Black.

I was on my feet in an instant. "Where is the rest of my family?" I hissed at him. It was Jake's fault I was here; Jake's fault I was a vampire. He shook violently before calming down.

"What? Going to kill me?" I sneered. By this point, I hated him.

"Bella... Please don't..." He whispered. Normally, I wouldn't have heard him, but with my new acute senses, it was no problem.

"Where are they?" I repeated, my voice like venom.

Jacob seemed to be getting his bearings, because he looked me in the eye for the first time. I have to admit, I was shocked to see how menacing his gaze was.

He grinned with contempt, "Your guess is as good as mine, Bells. But that's not why I came in here. I-"

I cut him off, "Then why the hell are you here?"

"Patients, Bella, because- I was pretty sure you would be thirsty by now..." He paused, looking down again. If I had had a mirror, I probably would have seen my eyes go as big as dinner plates.

"But the pack, of course, has forbidden me to give you anything like that." Jacob spat the last word with disgust, "They did say you could have this." He took out an apple out of his pocket.

"Honestly, how desperate do you think I am?"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try, at least." With that he stalked off, locking the steel door behind him. If I was in full strength, I could have broken that door to pieces. As it was, I could barely move without feeling tired. I laid down on my back again and thought.__

"Edward, you cheated and you know it!" Emmett yelled across the field. I laughed and shook my head. It was the final inning, so tensions were already high. Edward's team was up by a run (scored by Alice just moments ago), but I couldn't tell if Emmett was just being a sore loser or Edward really did cheat. He did it on occasion.

"No I did not!" Edward yelled back.

"Yes, you did. I saw it too. You were out that time." Jasper cut in.

"Well, I didn't see anything," Alice voiced.

"We can't trust you, you're on his team." Rosalie argued.

Esme, who had been standing next to me, walked gracefully out to the field. Carlisle walked over to the middle of the field, and the others, taking his lead, followed. There was a heated argument, which was usually loud enough for me to hear (even though they were far away from me).

"The call stands: Edward was safe." Esme yelled over everyone's bickering. Edward ran to my side, pulled me into his chest, and kissed me.

I laughed, "That was fun to watch."

"Fun for you!" He said, giving me his crooked smile.

Then he stiffened; all of the Cullen's did. Edward held me tighter. I tried to ask what was wrong, but he shook his head at me. In a flash, Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle surrounded me. Jasper probably would have done the same if he could. To make up for it, he blocked my path from what I could only assume was the direction whatever it was, was coming from. Rosalie was off to the side, waiting on an attack. When it came, we were very unprepared.

My eyes prickled at the memory. I knew that if I was still human, I would be crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I will try to update as much as possible. I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer up on the last chapter, so here it is for thw whole story-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the wonderful Ms Meyers does.**

**EPOV  
**"Where is she?!" I slammed my fists against a tree at full force. It went flying and disappeared in the black night.

Edward really needs to calm down. -Jasper

We'll find Bella, Edward, don't worry. -Alice

Take a pill! God! Do you want to wake all of Forks? -Emmett

I hope they didn't take Bella to La Push… -Esme

All of this for his precious Bella! She'll be the death of us! -Rosalie

We will find her, but you must calm down first. -Carlisle

I turned around and looked at all of them. They all looked concerned, at least. Well, except for Rose, no surprise there. I glared at her. "Why do you always give her such a hard time? I thought you were getting over that."

"It's hard to like someone who causes most of our problems, brother," she sneered.  
I lost it there. My hands were at her throat in a heartbeat. Not that it would do any good- we didn't need to breath. I guess human instincts were the cause of that one. Besides, I would never have harmed Rosalie purposely.

Jasper and Emmett were on me in an instant. They forced me to let go, and I didn't even want to know what any of them were thinking. I blocked it out, and sat down on a nearby log, head in hands.

**BPOV**_  
_I shook my head violently from side to side on the cold uncarpeted floor. I didn't want to remember. I wanted to feel the same nothingness I had felt when I had almost drowned a few months before. Above all, though, I wanted my Edward. I wanted him to swoop in and save me from this nightmare.

What are you so upset about? A voice inside my head asked._ You finally have what you want, and now you are going to let a few mishaps get you down? You don't need the Cullen's anymore- you're a vampire! _

"Shut up!" I whispered to the voice. I did not feel that way, but it would have been a lot easier if I did. It's not that I thought being a vampire was exciting, if it weren't for Edward, I would have been perfectly content as a human. I had free time, all alone with only my thoughts. Now, I was forced to relive my final day as a human.

The first thing I saw was Sam, leader of the La Push pack, coming out into the clearing we were in. The other four, eyes set, jaws clenched, followed him. But that's not the reason a hard shudder went down my spine. It was who followed them- Victoria.

The group around me came closer, I could barely see what was happening, but I could hear everything. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all started growling. Carlisle stepped forward, Esme on his heels.

"Can I help you with anything?" Carlisle asked, just barely containing himself. Edward pushed me behind him, a looked of pain and hatred on his face. Pain for me; hatred for the six before us.

"We are here to get Bella and wipe you out," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why is Victoria with you?" Esme put in.

"Apparently, she wouldn't mind to see one of you bloodsuckers dead either." That was Jacob. We all knew whom he meant: Edward. I stared at Jake, open-mouthed. He had never done anything like this before. The sad thing was I knew he meant it.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Emmett said. That's when all hell broke loose.

_All of them but Edward charged at each other. I can honestly say I have no clue how long this lasted, but soon Edward had me on his back and we were running out of the clearing; into the woods. I heard twigs snap behind us, and stupidly turned my head. There she was- Victoria running after us, with Jacob not too far behind. _

The werewolf was faster though, and soon grabbed Edward's left arm. I was thrown off, and hit a tree. My head scraped against it, and I smelled a rusty mix; I was bleeding.

"Bella!" I heard someone- maybe Edward- yell. I was losing conciseness, and I knew I had some broken bones. I screamed, but Edward was busy with Jake, and the other-

As the other two fought, Victoria came over to me, looking like she had just done the best thing in the world. "Now, Bella, it's time I got my revenge, don't you think?"

I looked her in the eyes, horrorstruck, and unable to speak. I was going to die, and there was nothing my love could do about it this time. She bent down and bit into my throat…

I couldn't or wouldn't remember anything after that. I awakened three days later in this room, with very little contact from my werewolf kidnappers.

**EPOV**  
I felt a calming sense around me, making it easier to think, I looked gratefully up at Jasper. He nodded before going over to Alice, who looked like she could pass out at any moment. Not that she could.

_I _had lost Bella- it was my fault.

We had traced her scent to a large beech tree, which was covered in her blood. But that wasn't the only thing there. Victoria's body was lying limp on the ground (Emmett and Jasper later deposed of it properly); venom had coated her mouth. What if she had gotten the chance to bite Bella? What if- I stopped myself, not wanting to go there. I didn't even want to imagine Bella being dead, but what else could have happened? Her scent had stopped there… That was not a good sign.

Suddenly, Alice made a strange noise and Jasper grabbed her waist to set her down. She was having a vision. I quickly dug into her thoughts, what I saw made me relieved and angry at the same time.

There was my Bella, in what looked like a plain, empty room. The only other thing except her was a red apple lying on the ground. Only, it wasn't Bella the way I knew her. This Bella had an even darker shade of black hair (which was a lot silky and glossier), her eyes were coal black, she had extremely pale skin (paler than normal, for her), her body's curves were more defined, and her face was much more angular… If I were human, my cold heart would have stopped. _This_ Bella was a vampire. I gasped, but continued to stare into Alice's thoughts.

There was my angel, lying on the floor, eyes cast up at the ceiling. For a terrible moment, I thought her dead, but I saw her eyes flick this way and that, so I calmed. She was shuddering with tearless sobs, and my lifeless heart ached for her.

Someone had captured her! I wanted to snap another tree at the thought. The only question was: _Where was she being held? _Alice was thinking the same as she told the others of what she had seen.

"So, what do we do now?" Rosalie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Alice, there wasn't anything else in your vision?" Carlisle asked, making sure he had all of the facts before speaking. _I_ was reading his mind though.

They must be holding her in La Push, they think we won't come and get her because of the treaty…

"But we will." I answered his thoughts, looking hard at him.

"Yes, I know we will," Carlisle replied grimly.

The others were looking at us, wondering what had started the conversation. Carlisle looked at all of them and said, "We must go to La Push."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV 

I knew I had to get out of that prison, but I was just so weak! My body trembled at the slightest movements, and even my eyelids felt too heavy. I had been there for close to three weeks with no contact with the outside world.

My thoughts were usually on one of two things: Escape or Edward. Even though I had not been a vampire for very long, it felt like half of my human memories left with the pain of transformation. I had names of course- Charlie… Renee… Jessica… Angela…

But the only things that I could make out about them, was that Charlie and Renee were my parents, and that Jessica and Angela were… friends?

I sighed. Memories that surrounded any of the Cullen's were clear and held more meaning to me. I remembered the six months I was without my Edward especially well, that was how I knew who my parents were for sure. Then, I remembered Jacob, my werewolf friend… Were we even friends anymore? I supposed not, he, along with the rest of his pack, had kidnapped me.

Stupid werewolves, they were _supposed_ to be made-up! Mythical! I shook my head. Then _Edward _would not exist either. _I _would not exist, come to think of it…

I pushed those thoughts away; they would not do me any good at the moment.

"What are we going to do, Sam?" I heard someone ask.

"Nothing, we have to wait for the bloodsuckers to come get her. That's when we'll attack." Sam spoke with venom; I shuddered.

"She's getting weaker. Have you looked at her lately?" That was Jacob, I was sure. I was also sure who "she" was.

"No, why have you?"

"No… I was just wondering."

"Then how do you _know _she's weaker?" I could here the accusation in a new speaker –Paul - voice.

"J-just a guess." He was getting angry for some reason. I had no clue why.

"Whatever," Paul huffed. I could hear him stock off.

"Oh well, but we really _do_ need to have a meeting." Sam's voice rang with authority. He rest kept silent, so he continued.

"They know we have her. The bloodsuckers have been scouting out the perimeter, waiting for us to go to them."

"Like _that's_ going to happen!" Another cut in, laughing. At that moment I wanted to tear him limb from limb. I was shocked; I usually wasn't one for violence. Maybe it was just because I was a vampire, or maybe… I stopped thinking about it.

"Right, well, they are threatening us. Either we give Bella back, or they'll come get her. I vote that we force them to use the second option. Do you all agree?"

There was no verbal response so I guessed they nodded. I was shocked: The Cullen's –my family- were about to break into La Push, all for me. I was sickened, but grateful, no the less.

"Good, it's settled then. We'll get rid of these leeches once and for all!" Sam said.

"I can't wait. Promise me something." Jacob inquired blackly.

"What?"

"I get dibs on _Edward Cullen._" He spat the last words. Again, I was overwhelmed by the desire to hurt someone. Stupid werewolf traitor.

Sam laughed, "Of course, Jake."

Hours after this conversation, I sat on the ground with my head leaned back on the wall. I had no other choice now: I had to escape. _Without any of the Cullen's help._

EPOV 

"Edward, did you hear what I said?" Carlisle's voice came from miles away. No, I hadn't. I had been thinking about how badly I missed my Bella…

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, what?"

"I said: They are not giving her up, which really doesn't surprise me. We'll have to go in and get her tonight. Will you be able to handle that?"

"Yes, of course." I answered too quickly.

Carlisle nodded and turned back to Esme. I listened to their thoughts with interest.

_Is he all right, Carlisle?_

_No, I don't believe he is. Just think, he just lost Bella- again. I wouldn't be in good shape either._

_You're right. I just hate to see him so miserable looking… _

_I know, Esme, but there's not much we can do about it. We're getting her, and that's the only thing that will set it right again. _

I tuned them out; I was so tired of everyone complaining about how "down" I always looked when Bella wasn't with me.

"Edward, you okay? We're going to see Bella soon, you know." Alice said, breaking my thoughts.

"Hopefully," I replied.

"Don't let your mood get so dark! We _will_ get her. I had another vision."

I looked up quickly, surprised. "Really? How come I didn't know?"

"You must have been too wrapped up in your thoughts." She said quietly.

"I must have been… Show it too me, please."

Alice nodded and brought it to the top of her head.

_I was in the empty room where Bella had been held. She was gone, and I was searching franticly for her._

"_Looking for me?" A musical, yet familiar, voice asked. I turned and there she was, my angel, walking into the room. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her._

"Thank you, Alice." I said, nodding to her, "You have no idea how relieved I am to see that."

She grinned, "Whatever helps."

Then she turned and went into Jasper's waiting arms. I looked away, it reminded me too much of Bella. Apparently, I had missed a lot. Rosalie and Emmett were not talking again. I must have been _very_ far away in my mind to not hear their bickering. I watched as the sky slowly became darker. I became restless; I wanted to see Bella _now_. Nothing was going to stop me, nothing.

When I thought I couldn't wait another second Carlisle announced, "It's time, let's go."

Everyone, even Rose, jumped to their feet, we were ready to get out of there.

_Let's get her!_

_Bella, we're coming!_

_We're about to go into enemy lines._

_Ready or not, here we come!_

I had to laugh at Emmett's thoughts. He turned and grinned at me, "Well, it's true, right?"

"I suppose so."

All talking stopped as we came closer, instead we adopted a solemn behavior as we went. I could smell Bella as we walked through the town. I was in front (sense I was more sensitive to her.), and leading them to an old building up ahead.

BPOV 

I heard a jumble of quick footsteps heading my way. _Perfect! Now I can put my plan into action!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I feel the need to be evil sometimes, so I am sidetracking the story for this chapter. Don't get mad! It **_**might **_**be back to normal in chapter five… Also, forgive the shortness, but Jake's views were begging to be told. **

**JPOV**

Sam had called a meeting. I have to admit; I was a little upset about the timing. For the first time in what felt like forever, I was watching Bella, _my_ Bella. Or she would be my Bella soon enough, once we killed that Cullen. When Sam had called us, I had been thinking about how beautiful she was. To me, she was even prettier than before.

But weren't vampires supposed to be attractive to their prey? I shuddered at the thought; _Bella_ wasn't like that, was she? I shook my head, and thought of the downsides of her being a vampire. For some stupid reason, I wrote them down.

**One- She smelled sickly sweet. (Tolerable) **

**Two- She drank blood. (Major issue!)**

**Three- She would most likely hate me now**. **(Can be worked through)**

"_What_ _are you doing?" _I recognized Embry's voice and sat bolt upright.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Don't be stupid; I read your damn thoughts, Jake! Bella, or should I say _that leech_, has you wrapped around her finger!"

_That's unhealthy. _He added in his thoughts.

"You think so?"

"I _know _so." Embry retaliated.

"You are wrong, then. But let's hold off this argument until later. We have a meeting to attend to, remember?" I was shaking with rage; the wolf in me could have been released at any moment.

_Fine._

_Fine,_ I added.

_Would you two quit fighting and hurry up?! _Sam's thoughts cut in.

_We're coming, hold you horses. _Embry answered.

I stood up, putting the list in my pocket. Then Embry and I walked wordlessly to the meeting point. We discussed the matter of the other leeches figuring out where Bella was, and then were dismissed.

"It's later, Jacob." Embry reminded me. To my horror he had Paul and Jared in tow, this was not going to be pleasant.

"It's _my _problem, leave it alone." I said quickly.

"Maybe he's right. I mean: it's his _personal_ life." Jared stated, and to him I was grateful.

"No way, it's the _packs_ problem if he's fallen for an enemy." Paul argued.

I shook violently and transformed. Wow, I was easily angered. The others did the same and it was a two-on-two fight.

Moments later Sam came for us, and broke it up. I was in trouble, to say the least. Alone in the kitchen, I thought only of Bella… Until the worst smell imaginable filled my nostrils.

The Cullen clan was here to take my Bella away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: To make up for my short chapter yesterday, I have an extra long one today. **

**-cough- Go me! –cough- I hope you are liking the story. Please review!**

**BPOV**

The moment I heard voices and the padding of werewolves I summoned up the largest amount of strength I could muster. I knew I had to get out of my prison, and I couldn't let Edward save me again. My coal black eyes scanned the door, looking for any weakness.

Time seemed to slow as I searched. For the first time in weeks my life felt worth living. As if there was a point to it all. My senses seemed to reawaken as I had this epiphany, and my strength appeared to recharge.

I was awake. I felt like I could do anything, anything at all. I got to work with the wall.

**EPOV**

We raced faster and faster as I smelled werewolves, my family, and what was vaguely like my Bella. It was altered; I no longer felt the need to drink her blood. No, but in some ways, it was better.

I still felt intoxicated by it; I wanted it to surround me. I wasn't smelling her blood, I was smelling her essence.

We heard snarls up ahead, and in moments, five werewolves were before us. Sam, the leader, stood in front with the others behind him, he growled. The mutt then changed form, and began to speak.

"You have crossed into our territory, now you will pay the price. The treaty is broken." He said calmly, hiding his anger.

I barely heard him; Jacob Black was silently glaring at me. I immediately began to read his thoughts.

_You don't deserve her. Bella needs some one who she can trust… some one who won't abandon her no matter what. I can do that, but you obviously can't. Leave her alone; let her stay with me. Think of Bella: She deserves some one better than you. And you know it. Just leave, and I will tell Sam to rewrite the treaty. Bella is mine now, and she has been since you left... She's _my_ Bella, not yours._

I snarled so suddenly Alice and Emmett (who were to my left and right) started and looked at me. Alice followed my gaze and could only imagine what that dog was thinking. She, too, began to growl louder.

_Wow, I wonder what he thought to make Edward react like that. It must have been about Bella. Oh, we have to find her! _

I looked at the old house where the pack had come. Bella had to be there somewhere. At any rate, she was close.

"I'm sorry to inform you that it was not my family that broke it first. You ambushed us on _our_ land. We are simply here to get Bella, then we will be on our way." Carlisle replied to Sam, ignoring my behavior. I had come back down to earth enough to hear the conversation.

The mutt gave a cold laugh, "Yes, but we were escorted by another bloodsucker. That gave us right. Besides, we were on a successful rescue mission, why would we give the girl back?"

"Because, it has come to our knowledge that she is now a vampire." Jasper cut in, looking at Alice.

"So?" Jacob Black retorted.

I hadn't realized until then that I had been holding out some last hope that Bella might still have her humanity until that moment. I had a sinking feeling in my chest; it was as if I had damned her, even though I knew it was Victoria's fault. Or was it? It was at that moment that I reviewed my history with my angel.

_I_ had been the one to almost kill her the first time I had walked into biology class with her sitting in the seat next to me. _I_ had been the one to come back to Forks after staying in Alaska for my own selfish reasons. _I_ had been the one to almost get her killed the first time she was alone with me. _I _had been the one to scare her in the meadow. _I_ had been the one to expose her to other vampires at a baseball game. _I_ had been the one to almost get her killed by James.

_I_ had taken her to her birthday party, only to be snapped at by my own brother. _I_ had been the one to leave her for six months for her protection, and Victoria had stalked her the entire time. _I _am the reason she is wanted by the Volturi. _I _am the reason we are in the mess now. _I_ am the reason she has lost her soul… (AN: I thought it would be fun to see Edward's thinking process when he is in guilt mode, he he.)

Oh, my Bella! How could she still love me? I had to save her and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her again.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I noticed something for the first time. "Why are there only four of you here?"

**BPOV**

I growled under my breath as I looked at the door. It seemed to have no weakness, so I would have to pick a random point to start. My ears picked up faint voices in the distance. I could only assume that it was the beginning of a werewolf- vampire confrontation.

I was just about to rip the door to shreds when someone came through it. So, naturally, I stopped and quickly reevaluated my plans.

"You're coming with me, leech." Paul, a hotheaded werewolf whom I particularly disliked, sneered.

"Why should I?" He seemed slightly fazed that I had emotion, but quickly hid it.

Instead of replying, he roughly grabbed my arm and shook me. Which resulted in me wanting to rip his head off. Again, I was surprised by the violent thought.

"_Let-me-go-you-damned-dog!"_ I growled so low humans could not hear through clenched teeth.

Paul laughed, cold and menacing, in response. I almost lost it there; I could so easily kill this adolescent werewolf…

"And don't think that that thing you call a _boyfriend_," he spat the word, "is going to save you now!"

And I was gone. Yes, that comment about my Edward had put me over the edge.

I slammed the mutt to the ground and stood over him, waiting for him to get up. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and hate-filled anger. He quickly stood up and made a move to punch my head, I laughed at my strength as I dodged. I grabbed his hand and threw him to the wall.

He howled as he turned into his wolf form, barking and snarling. I grinned, ready for the challenge, and lunged at the werewolf Paul. He stiffened for a moment before fleeing to where the scents of the others were coming from. Why did he do that? I wondered. Then I remembered what Jacob had told me about werewolves.

"_Where did you go just now?" I asked._

_He pursed his lips, and said nothing._

"_What? Is it a secret?"_

_He frowned. "Not really. It's kind of weird, though. I don't want to freak you out."_

"_I'm sort of used to weird by this point, you know." I tried not to smile without much success._

_Jacob grinned back easily. "Guess you'd have to be. Okay. See, when we're wolves, we can… hear each other."_

_My eyebrows pulled down in confusion._

"_Not hear sounds," he went on, "but we can hear… _thoughts_-each other's anyway- no matter how far away from each other we are. It really helps when we hunt, but it's a big pain otherwise. It's embarrassing-having no secrets like that. Freak, eh?" _(AN: See page 317, New Moon)

I shook my head. He might be getting reinforcements. I had to find my family. I smiled at the word. I ran and did not stop.

I was finally free.

**EPOV**

The minute the question came out of my mouth, Jacob Black jumped me. We went into a snarling fit, both of us snapping at the other. I was not paying any attention to the rest of my family, only the bastard dog who was a venomous as I was.

What seemed like hours later, I managed to kick him off of me. Apparently, it was so hard it did major damage, because he scampered quickly into the forest. A vile trail of crimson blood following behind. I was about to go after him when I felt two pairs of strong arms holding me back.

I spun around to find Jasper and Emmett holding my wrists. I growled.

"_Let me go!" _

"Calm down, Edward! Have you forgotten why exactly we're here?" Alice cooed, coming up behind Jasper, who was at the moment sending me calming vibes.

I looked around; the other wolves were gone, also.

"You two had be going at it for a while…" Emmett said, noticing my gaze.

I nodded, "I need to get Bella. Quickly."

The others nodded and followed me inside the wooden building.

I was shocked with what I saw. Pieces of trash littered the entryway, and the wallpaper was peeling and yellowish. The entire place reeked of werewolves, but there was one other smell…

_Bella._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for stopping where I did yesterday, but (to me) it seemed like the prefect place. Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**BPOV**

I was running towards the sounds of battle, but I heard one last growl then _nothing._ I stopped dead (no pun intended). Now what could I do? I didn't recognize any scent that reached me.

All that I knew was that there was definitely more than one. I focused on my human memory of Edward's, but to no avail. Nothing was even _close_ to that. What I did know was that they were not human. I had no urge to drink.

I was going in circles, it seemed. I passed through a kitchen, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and so on… How big was this place? Then it hit me: I had no clue _where_ I was. Well, other than the obvious that I was in La Push.

_Oh, my Edward! Where are you? _I felt like yelling from irritation.

For one of the first times in my life, I wished that he could read my mind. That way, at least, I could tell him where I was. Maybe Alice had had a vision? If that was the case, I should probably go back to my prison.

With that thought, I retraced my steps back to the room I had lived in for the past God knows how many weeks.

**EPOV**

I was, at the moment, trying not to hold my nose from the stench that filled the room. Werewolves really are revolting creatures. I needed to find my angel, and the only way I could do that was by following the only pleasant scent in the area.

_Edward, do you remember my vision?_ Alice questioned in her mind.

I nodded in reply, "Yes, why?"

_Just remember what room you're looking for, okay? You really do need to calm down. You're not the only one who is worried about Bella, you know._

"Of course I do," I snapped unthinkingly.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about." She retorted matter-of-factly.

"Alice-"

"Don't 'Alice' me. Look for the room."

"Yes, Mother." I said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

I turned my back to her. Sometimes I think Alice is just trying to get on my nerves. I really do.

We split up a bit later. Carlisle figured we could cover my ground that way.

_Bella, where are you?_

**BPOV**

It was taking me longer than I had expected to find the room again. I didn't know why, I supposed that my scent would be easier to pick up again. Well, even _my_ scent was new to me. I almost laughed at the thought.

It was pretty pathetic.

I suddenly raised my eyebrows; someone was close, _very_ close. It was coming from a few rooms down, so I decided to investigate. It could have been one of the Cullen's, my heart leapt at the thought.

I walked forward slowly, even for a human. I didn't want to make a sound.

When I looked into the room, sure enough, I remembered it being the one I had been imprisoned in. But that was not the reason a huge grin spread over my face. That was because of the seven-teen year old standing in the middle of it.

He had beautiful bronze hair, extremely pale skin, and coal black eyes. Apparently, he hadn't been hunting in awhile. He was saying my name over and over again, searching for me. He was facing the other way, so I had the element of surprise. After so many times of my Edward sneaking up on me, I was going to sneak up on him.

I glided into the room.

**EPOV**

Bella had been here, I knew. After a short amount of time looking, I had found the room from Alice's vision.

_But where was she? Where was my angel?_

"Bella?! Bella?!" I began to call.

"Looking for me?" A musical voice that immediately melted my dead heart asked.

I whipped around. Standing just inside the doorway was Bella.

_My Bella._

She walked inside, a smile playing across her lips.

"Bella," I gasped. Her smile widened, showing her ultra white teeth. I managed to grin back as I walked towards her.

"Edward," she said, just before I pulled her into a passionate kiss. At that moment, everything felt right in the world.

After we broke the kiss, I held her in my arms and would not let her go. I wanted to never let her go again. I don't know how long we were like that before the others found us.

**BPOV**

I was resting my head contently on Edward's chest when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!!!" It was Alice, the rest of the Cullen's on her heels. Of course I wasn't allowed to hug her properly, Edward would not let _all _of me go. He held onto my waist as I greeted the rest his- our- family.

"Good to have you back, little sis." Emmett said as he hugged me.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Looks like I have another daughter. I have for some time." Esme said. I grinned at her.

I hugged the rest of the family, even Rosalie. Once I had greeted them all, I said, "Thank you all so much for helping me. You've rescued me more times than I can count."

We left La Push as fast as we could, and went to the Cullen's mansion. I was downstairs for hours, just talking to the people that loved me, the people I loved too.

Finally, when that died down Edward pulled me aside and said, "You're thirsty."

"Umm-hmm. So are you." I replied, pointing to his irises.

"Yes, well, would you like to go hunting with me?"

I grinned, "Of course."

"Well, then we should be off."


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

_Hunting…_

The word just didn't want to leave my mind. In truth, it made me a little, no very, sick. But after the small fight I was in today, anything that could help was more than welcomed.

I was in the passenger's seat of Edward's silver Volvo; we were on our way to the mountains. Apparently, Edward also had some other destination in mind. I was fuming at that thought. All of the Cullen's _knew_ I hated surprises.

I sighed, and Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. That's all."

"What about?" His expression was filled will curiosity.

I laughed, "No way, not a chance. At least try to be normal for once, will you?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You are so stubborn."

"I could say the same for you."

Edward grinned crookedly at me, and then kissed me hand, which was interlocking with his. I smiled back at him, and then turned to look at the scenery that was passing at a deathly speed.

For some reason it didn't bother me anymore, going so fast. I looked at the speedometer- it read 125 mph! I expected myself to get nauseous, but that never came. Relief washed over me, and I giggled.

Edward gave me a quizzical look.

"The speed," I said pointing, "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Oh, well, that's good. Maybe we should talk about getting you a new car then..."

"You go for any chance you can get, don't you? It's really not fair sometimes."

"Bella, do you want a new car or not?" He pressed.

I sighed, "Okay. Yes, Edward, I want a new car. Happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am." Edward grinned at me.

"Well, as long as you're happy." I rolled my eyes as the sarcasm dripped in my voice.

We were silent for the remainder of the ride. Which, to my dismay, gave my mind plenty of time to think about what lay ahead of me.

_Stupid hunting._

So, when the car stopped a few minutes later I was hesitant to get out. I grimaced when I thought about the task that lay before me.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice, which cause him to laugh.

"Well I'm glad you find me so amusing." I fumed.

"Sorry, my love, but you must have been very deep in thought." He said while trying to keep his grin under control.

"Yeah, I was," he looked as though he was going to ask so I cut him off. "None of your business."

He wasn't pleased by my reaction, I could tell. There was a very deep frown on his face.

"Don't get so frustrated!" I said teasingly, he gave me his crooked smile in return.

I didn't want Edward to know that I was looking back at all of the 'monster' theories he had about himself. It would only upset him. So I changed the subject.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Follow your instincts, they already know what needs to be done. All you really have to do is let yourself lose control. Then the rest will follow." He looked down at me, there was a sadness in his eyes.

"What-" Edward cut me off.

"Come on, Bella, let's go."

He grabbed my hand, and we took off running in the forest.

Finally, I knew what Edward was talking about when he said running was exhilarating. I never wanted it to end. The wind rusting up into my face, and my hair blowing recklessly behind me. It was wonderful. The best thing was, I never tripped once! No longer was I 'Bella the klutz'. I couldn't help but grin, I turned to see Edward looking at me and doing the same.

I was a little disappointed when we stopped, but that was when it hit me. It was the best thing I had ever smelled. I turned to my right to see two mountain lions coming our way. I grinned wickedly as the venom filled my mouth.

"Go," I heard Edward coax me from my side. I let go of his hand, and my instincts over came me.

I raced towards them at a frightening speed before biting into ones throat. It thrashed about before I could finally break its neck. Then I quickly sucked the warm blood into my mouth.

It was wonderful! I couldn't believe how I could ever have liked human food. This was much better.

When I had drained the mountain lion dry I dropped the dead carcass to the ground. I was amazed by what I had done. Not to mention, I had _enjoyed_ it. I was still thirsty though. I turned to see Edward just finishing the other one.

"Come on," he said quickly. I nodded and followed him to a group of deer.

Despite my previous thoughts, I needed no invitation this time, and quickly had drained three deer in the group. My head buzzed as if I had just taken some sort of drug. I blinked quickly to see Edward looking curiously at me.

"That's strange." I commented when it had died down.

"Yes, sorry, I forgot to mention that to you."

"Why does that happen? The light-headedness." I questioned.

"Well, think about it: If a human had just eaten two weeks worth of food in one sitting, how would they feel?"

"Oh, I see." I nodded my head, and looked down at the deer I had just killed. I was determined not to break down in front of Edward, but I couldn't help but grimace.

Instantly, he was at my side, holding me close. I pressed myself closer to him as he lightly kissed my hair.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Edward repeated over and over again.

Finally, I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, "Edward, look at me."

With some hesitation he obliged and his eyes bore into mine.

"What I'm about to tell you, knowing you, is going to be hard for you to accept. I want you to know it's true, though. Okay?"

He nodded slowly, and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Edward, what I am _is not your fault._ Do you hear me? Remember that _I _wanted this. I _still _want this, okay? I'm _glad_ that I get to spend eternity with you. I don't _care_ if I never get to see Charlie or Renee again, as long as I'm with you. So _please_ quit blaming yourself for this, _please._ If not for yourself, than for me, it's killing me to see you upset.

"I love you, and always will. Never forget that. _Ever._" He had looked at me the entire time, and had not interrupted once. When I was finished, he did something I did not expect. He kissed me passionately, with more passion than I ever received when I was human, even when he went over the 'boundaries' he had sent up.

I was shocked, at first, but began to kiss him back with as much passion as I could. When he finally pulled away, we were both panting.

"I love you, too, my angel." Edward said simply before holding out his hand for mine. I took it willingly and we began to run back to his silver Volvo.

**EPOV**

Bella's words melted my heart and I just had to kiss her. I could only hope that they were true…

We were now in my car on the way back to the house, it was then that she said, "Edward, I have a question…"

She was hesitating, and it made me all the more curious. "What is it?"

"How did you know you could read minds?" Leave it to Bella to give me the most off-the-top-of-her-head questions.

"Well, I heard many voices in my head speaking all at once… Why do you ask?"

"I think I can read minds…" She whispered.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

_Can you hear me?_ I thought.

She looked at me and sensed what I was doing. "I don't think I can read yours, don't worry."

"Oh," I said, relieved.

She was silent, so I said: "We'll have to test that out when we get home, okay?"

"Alright." Bella said, grinning at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I was surprised when my heart went into flutters when Edward said 'home'. I didn't exactly know why, but I figured it was because I knew he wasn't just talking about _his_ home. It was _ours. _Funny how simple statements can do that to you.

I mumbled a reply while smiling and stared out the window for the rest of the drive, trying to take in exactly how I felt. It was strange, and probably would have given Jasper a good excuse to get out of the house.

I was happy, extremely happy, to be with Edward again. I was angry at the La Push wolves for kidnapping me. I was remorseful about some of the things I had said to Jacob. I was anxious to know if I would even get to see any of my other friends and parents again, too.

In a nutshell, I was giving myself a major headache.

We were driving up to the house when the buzzing noise started again. It was different from when we hunted. This was much more- er- _low key_? I suppose that is the only way to look at it. I focused this time, instead of just shoving it out of my head.

_Yay! There're back! I'll have to take Bella shopping tomorrow. It'll be so much fun!_

That was definitely Alice. I grinned to myself, but when I took in the meaning, I frowned.

"Will I _have _to go shopping?" I asked Edward in a voice too low for humans to hear.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile before saying, "You know you can't stop Alice when it comes to shopping, Bella. And besides, most of your old clothes probably won't fit you now, anyway."

"I guess so… So, I _must _be able to read minds if I heard that, right?"

"Yes, you must." He shook a little from the laughter he was trying to contain.

"God Edward! Get a hold on yourself!" He had laughed at me way too much lately, and I was getting sick of it.

His face became grave and his voices repentant as he said, "I'm sorry, my angel, I just can't get over the fact that you're one of us now, that's all."

I brushed my lips against his and glided out of the car. _Wow, _I thought_, I'm not the only one with mood-swing issues now._

**EPOV**

I hurried to catch up with Bella, just wrapping my arm around her waist as she entered the house. We had arrived back on a Sunday, and, because of the early hour, Alice would get her chance to take Bella shopping.

_Yes! I can't wait! _Was all that Alice thought.

I felt sorry for my Bella, but knew I couldn't protect her for all eternity from this experience. _Poor Bella._

"Edward, when will I get to see Charlie?" She had turned from Alice to me.

"As soon as you're self control allows. And considering you detested blood before, maybe it will be easier for you…" I shrugged.

They left an hour later, so I was again Bella-less.

**???-POV**

I watched as Alice and Bella left, leaving the rest of their coven behind. It was my job to follow them. I sighed, that pack of werewolves was no fun. They were so concerned about _one_ vampire.

Me? I could care less, I really could. Seeing as they asked _my people_ for help, they must have been desperate.

I walked farther into the shadows before running along side their car.

**Oh, who is it?! Who is it?! Next chapter reveals… And the packs back, for all who wondered what has become of them. Please review, and questions are fine as well. Sorry this chapter is up late/ short, but I have problems in my hectic life right now. Anyway, hope you are enjoying the story thus far! **


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV**

A growl erupted deep within my throat as I sat in my room at my father's house. I was angry at the blood-suckers for taking Bella away and mad as hell at Sam for entrusting the help of a… a…

I couldn't bring myself to even _think_ it.

"Calm down, Jake." Embry told me for the umpteenth time. I glared at him.

"_Don't_ _tell me what to do!"_ I hissed.

"Whatever, if you screw up this mission, don't expect any of us to help you fix it with Sam."

"I'm not going to screw this up, Embry, so shut up."

"Oh, so you usually growl into the air for no apparent reason?" Paul sneered.

I shook then, but managed to stay under control.

"Look, I'm just stressed, okay?" I looked at all of them carefully.

Embry was sitting on the end of my bed. Paul was on the floor, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. While Jared, who had stayed quiet this whole time, was on a chair in the corner. I wondered what was wrong with him. He was usually just as talkative as the rest of us…

As if answering my thoughts, Jared looked up at me and said, "I don't like the way Sam is handling this either, Jacob. We should be able to do this without-"

My dad, Billy Black, entered the room at that moment to announce lunch, interrupting Jared mid-sentence. None of us took notice though. We all hurriedly went outside to eat our fish.

When we got there, Sam came out from the forest.

"Sorry to ruin your lunch, but he has found Bella and another leech by themselves." He said.

"Who is she with?" Paul asked.

Even since the battle, Paul has wanted to get revenge on… What was the leech's name? Emmett, I think.

"Alice Cullen."

"Where are they, Sam?" I heard Embry ask.

That made him laugh some, "The Port Angeles mall."

"How stupid, cold ones _shop_?" Jared rolled his eyes.

"Apparently so." Sam laughed some more.

We took a few moments to get our chuckles out when we heard another voice. Along with that came a sickly sweet smell. I wanted to throw up, or change form, but I controlled myself.

"That offends me deeply…"

And we all remained silent.

**EPOV**

Something was wrong. The only problem was, I didn't know what.

Alice and Bella had been gone for only a couple of hours, but ever since they had left, I felt a nagging sensation in my very essence.

"What's wrong, Edward? You have a lot of fear and anxiety. Is there something wrong with Bella and Alice?" There was a hint of fear in Jasper's voice as he came up behind me.

I turned to him, "I'm not sure… But I _think _something might be. Care to go to Port Angeles?"

He nodded, "Let's go."

I went out into the garage and pulled up to my house in the Volvo. Jasper was already there, looking quite unnerved.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Worried, that's all."

With that said we sped off to the mall.

**BPOV**

Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Well, - lucky for me! - that was exactly how I was feeling now.

I turned to Alice, and was surprised to see that her face was a little dark. I decided to read her mind.

_Bella, I think we are being followed. _She was repeating.

I nodded, "Yes, I think you're right."

We continued to look through the racks. Alice showing me a mixture of things that I would never wear, and might consider, I, on the other hand, was just browsing. Occasionally, I would add something to the mountain of clothing Alice had insisted I get, but that was rare.

About an hour after we had that… _feeling_, we still remained shopping. I hated it, but it was only for Alice.

We had almost forgot about the presence at all when it came again. Only this time, it was with a rotten filthy stench.

_Werewolves…_

I looked up at Alice to see that her face was paler than normal.

_Five werewolves… Oh shit, Bella! Let's get home. Now, hurry!_

I nodded to Alice and we raced off.

We didn't get far before Jacob Black was in my line of vision. He stared straight at me, and shook some when he noticed Alice at my side.

I began to growl, too low for humans to hear, though. Alice was already doing the same as also began.

I have no clue how long we were like that before the other four mutts joined in. I was afraid, and I could tell Alice was too…

That's when another aroma came. This one was much more pleasant, though.

_Thank God, Edward! And… Jazz too? Yes, now, at least we have a chance._ I thought as Edward and Jasper appeared at our sides.

"Listen to yourselves, will you?" A vaguely familiar voice said lowly.

I turned to see- no, no, no, no, no…

Felix of the Volturi stood in the middle of the two groups. I shuddered: He was looking lustfully straight at me…


	10. Important!

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Yes, sorry, this is not a chapter. I just had some important news for you all regarding the story. I will be out of reach of a computer Friday thru the following Friday. So, I have not forgotten the story- don't worry. When I get back I will try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P.**

**Thanks for reading, Catherine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- I am so sorry I have not updated this in like forever. Sadly, this is the ending. You all will probably hate the way it ends, but I wanted to ean it now before it got more out of hand than it was already. I got the idea for it in English today, so it's a bit choppy and short... -hinds from band of angry reviewers coming-**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing... I wish I did though.**

**BPOV**

What was _he_ doing here? Why couldn't I seem to do anything normal without getting in to life threatening situations? I mean, come on, this was really ridiculous!

My growling intensified, but I noticed something else… Someone was calling my name. Though it felt as if I was underwater, it was so distant. I strained my ears, trying to make it out. But it was no use, so I ignored it at the present.

Jake seemed to be lunging at Edward… In a public place! What was going on? All of the people around us seemed to disappear and only Jacob, Edward, and I remained.

All of the Cullen's, the pack, and Felix seemed to have gone off as well. I tried to help Edward, who was currently being ripped apart by a furious werewolf, but I was like I had been frozen.

"Edward!"

I woke up with a scream, to find myself in a cold sweat. I looked around my room in a sort of daze.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" A velvet voice asked, full of concern, next to me.

I turned, sure enough; Edward was sitting up next to me in my bed.

I nodded, laying my head next against his hard, freezing chest. "Bad dream," I muttered.

"I've been trying to wake you up for awhile now, you kept saying my and Jacob's name. Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine."

I looked over to my clock; it read 3 A.M. I groaned. Tomorrow was Sunday, and there wasn't much chance of me being able to go back to sleep after that horrible nightmare. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about?" He asked suddenly.

"No, it's _my_ thoughts gone hay-wire after all." I said, grinning into the darkness.


End file.
